Trapped With My Guardian
by KlainerOnTheWay
Summary: Todo es "normal" en el Área hasta que una noche la Caja sube con una chica, y vaya sorpresa que se lleva Newt al recibirla. Newt tendrá que protegerla y cuidar de ella como a su vida, pero los dos tienen gustos y experiencias parecidas, incluso pertenencias. ¿Esas serán solo coincidencias? ¿Algún día sabrán la verdad? Mal summary, lo sé. Pero denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todo estaba ya en su lugar, los Habitantes dormían, las tareas estaban hechas y eso le parecía a Newt suficiente como para que por fin pudiera descansar.

Estaba acomodando algunas provisiones dentro de la Finca para la llegada del novato al día siguiente ya que le era casi imposible pelear contra su insomnio, cuando terminó fue a buscar su saco de dormir para dirigirse al bosque. Hoy no tenía ánimos para dormir entre los ronquidos de los Habitantes, quería algo de privacidad así que su mejor opción fue adentrarse en el bosque.

Tomó su saco y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque mientras sus pensamientos lo atormentaban. _¿Cómo diablos llegue a ser el segundo al mando? Soy un desastre para esto, con trabajo me puedo mantener en pie y tengo que cuidar de un montón de garlopos._ Ese pensamiento en especial siempre lo molestaba, pero intentó ya no pensar más en él y descansar mínimo un par de horas.

Pensó en ir a refugiarse a un lado de las Lápidas pero le pareció algo macabro así que terminó por quedarse en un rincón algo alejado del Área. Dejó su saco de dormir junto a un tronco y se dispuso a no pensar en nada para poder conciliar el sueño pero una luz roja llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que solo era uno de esos escarabajos que los Creadores mandaban para vigilarlos pero esa idea desapareció cuando vio que esa luz comenzaba a parpadear. _Se parece mucho a la luz de la alarma cuando la Caja sube,_ pensó. Se acercó un poco a averiguar y guardó silencio pero como lo esperaba no se escuchaba ruido alguno más que el de unos ronquidos lejanos.

Al ver que nadie más se daba cuenta de la luz parpadeante decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta. Salió de la obscuridad del bosque y caminó hacia la Caja. Caminaba con calma, a pesar de la luz parpadeante no tenía prisa alguna por saber que o quien había en la Caja. Cuando se colocó frente a ella los rayos de la luz cesaron y las puertas se abrieron.

Lanzó una cuerda para bajar y poder ver que es lo que estaba ahí y al bajar su sorpresa se hizo presente: Solamente había una chica. Newt se quedó paralizado un momento pero luego salió de su trance para poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué garlopos…?

Se acercó a ella al ver que esta no reaccionaba y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Comenzó a examinarla rápidamente: Cabello castaño largo, tez blanca, labios pequeños, delgada, unos catorce años. Quería saber cómo eran sus ojos, pero eso no era posible porque estaba dormida, _o probablemente muerta,_ pensó. Eliminó ese último pensamiento y tocó su cuello en busca de su pulso, y descubrió que estaba viva pero tenía una respiración irregular.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, ya que la chica era peso muerto y él no era muy fornido. _Justo ahora era es donde necesito un gran físico_ , se maldijo internamente y pasó uno de los brazos de la chica por su hombro y él la tomó por la cintura. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie con la chica inconsciente y salir de la Caja, una vez que lo lograron la dejó un momento en el piso para poder cerrar las puertas de la Caja y se volteó a verla.

 _En realidad es linda_ , pensó pero alejó ese pensamiento de su mente al instante, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Volvió a acomodar a la chica como antes pero esta vez la sujetó con algo más de firmeza por la cintura para evitar que cayera contra el suelo, pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Al ver que su técnica no servía de mucho su única opción fue arrastrarla, y así lo hizo.

La tomó por los brazos y la arrastró hacia el bosque, donde él iba a descansar pero ella arruinó su plan. _Tengo que probar esto algún día con Minho,_ pensó y soltó una pequeña risa. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había dejado su saco acomodó a la chica contra el tronco y se quedó observándola por un tiempo.

Aún era de noche pero Newt podía observar cada detalle del rostro de la chica, que al parecer seguía inconsciente. Su plan de arrastrarla no había resultado muy bien, la chica había terminado con ramitas y hojas secas por toda su larga cabellera castaña así que Newt se dispuso a quitarlas.

Ya había quitado la mayoría de hojas y ramas cuando algo llamó su atención: Había un pedazo de hoja de papel enredado en su cabello. Intentando no lastimarla jaló la hoja y descubrió que era una nota.

" _ **Newt, cuídala y no dejes que la lastimen. Tiene que sobrevivir. Haz lo que sea por ella"**_

Newt trastabilló antes de caer sobre la chica. Estaba completamente pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Todo estaba jodidamente mal. Se levantó y se alejó unos centímetros de la chica.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le dejaban a él ese trabajo? Posó sus manos en la cara e intentó tranquilizarse, _Solo estás exagerando Newt, seguramente solo es una broma de mal gusto._ No, los Creadores no podían ser tan crueles como para hacer ese tipo de bromas ¿cierto?

Su respiración se regularizó y volteó a ver a la chica, seguía dormida pero ahora murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano en un intento de hacerla despertar.

-Hey, despierta. Estás a salvo

No hubo respuesta

-Vamos, despierta_ Newt la tomó por los hombros y la removió suavemente.

Ella seguía murmurando cosas dormida.

Newt no prestó atención a los murmullos al principio ya que no eran muy claros pero ahora ya eran mucho más entendibles así que dejó a un lado su tarea de despertarla y se dispuso a escucharla.

Al principio fue muy confuso, solo lograba captar algunas palabras pero nada que fuera coherente. Pero poco a poco fue captando frases, que poco después se dio cuenta que era lo único que repetía.

" _ **CRUEL es bueno"**_

" _ **Todo va a cambiar"**_

Ya estaba demasiado confundido e intentaba relacionarlas, pero no había con qué. Hasta que ella cesó para decir una última frase.

" _ **Eres mi hermano, tienes que protegerme"**_

Newt solo se alejó de la chica, estaba algo asustado pero más que nada confundido. Había muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Se pasó las manos por su cabellera rubia para volver a ver a la chica que ahora estaba callada pero se removía en su lugar. Newt pensó que tal vez se estaría lastimando con los movimientos que ella hacía, así que decidió acomodarla pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarla esta despertó.

Parecía algo asustada y lucía cansada, Newt se acercó lentamente a ella sin problema ya que esta incluso recorrió las piernas y se las abrazó quedando en posición fetal y escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

Newt no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ¿qué más daba? La chica estaba ahí y la nota decía que tenía que protegerla. Tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y le dio un leve apretón, estaba congelada, _Obviamente está así porque acaba de llegar y la he traído a un bosque a mitad de la noche, solo piensa un poco Newt._ No tenía ni quería tener tiempo para pelear con sus pensamientos así que solo se concentró en la chica.

Le dio otro apretón de manos pero ella seguía en su trance, lo ignoraba por completo. Al ver que no reaccionaba la tomó delicadamente del mentón e hizo que alzara el rostro. Cuando lo hizo, logró ver como un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Con su pulgar limpio el rastro de lágrimas y la miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, eran de un verde esmeralda. Lo único que logró hacer fue darle una sonrisa ya que no logró articular palabra alguna.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo- dijo cuando salió de su trance. ¿Qué le había pasado? _Es como si me hubiera hipnotizado,_ pensó. Esto de recibir a la chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

La chica solo lo miró e intentó devolverle la sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- intentó sonar lo más amable que pudo mientras retiraba su mano de su rostro.

-Cassandra- dijo casi en un susurro y desvió la vista.

-Lindo nombre, me llamó…

-Newt- lo interrumpió la chica devolviendo la vista hacia él. ¿Cómo diablos sabía la Novata su nombre? ¡Ni si quiera se lo había dicho mientras ella dormía!

-¿Cómo es qué sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Newt aún más intrigado en la chica.

-Solo lo sé, tu nombre aparece en mis recuerdos- Cassandra no se molestó ni un segundo en meditar la respuesta.

-¿T-tus recuerdos? ¿Quieres decir que puedes recordar?- no supo en que momento pasó pero ya estaba sentado frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro.

-Newt…

-¿Qué pasa Cassie?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, _Si ella puede recordar nosotros igual_ , pensó en decirlo pero antes de decir algo sintió dos manos nada cálidas sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo.

-¡Newt, muévete!- exigió la castaña mientras intentaba hacerlo a un lado sin gran éxito.

-Oh… Lo siento, no-no sé qué me pasa hoy- el rubio se encontraba literalmente sobre Cassandra y la estaba lastimando. Se movió de encima de ella y se volvió a disculpar.

-No hay problema, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Newtie- la castaña le ofreció una gran sonrisa, que resaltaba muy bien sus orbes verdes.

-¿Newtie?- se sorprendió un poco al ver el nuevo apodo que había recibido después de tan poco tiempo por parte de Cassandra.

La ojiverde solo sonrió y se apartó unos mechones de cabello que tenía en el rostro. –Si tú puedes llamarme Cassie, yo puedo llamarte Newtie ¿cierto?- de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Newt se quedó más confundido de lo que ya estaba, ¿en qué momento la había llamado así? Casi como si Cassandra le hubiera leído la mente, contestó.

-Me acabas de llamar así hace un momento. Pensé que tenías una mejor memoria Newt- ella soltó una pequeña risa.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y sacó la nota de uno de los bolsillos de su buzo para luego tendérsela. Cassandra la tomó y la leyó rápidamente. Ambos estaban igual de confundidos.

-¿Tienes algún recuerdo con relación a esto?- le preguntó Newt guardando la nota de nuevo. Aún era de noche y era más que obvio que esa noche no iba poder dormir ni un poco.

-No, ninguno

-Está bien, tal vez poco a poco vayas recuperando tus recuerdos. No te presiones- el rubio no podía creer como le había tomado tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo. Pero tampoco podía confiarse tanto, ¿y si era una amenaza? Imposible,, esa chica se veía demasiado inocente como para poder causar problemas.

Newt se levantó y removió unas cuantas hojas que se habían quedado pegadas a su buzo para luego tenderle una mano a Cassandra.

-Ven, no te haré daño- dijo el rubio aún con la mano extendida. Cassandra no lo conocía lo suficiente pero terminó por aceptar. Tomó su mano pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y todo se volvió borroso por un instante.

Ya no estaba con Newt, no estaba en el bosque, estaba en la completa obscuridad. Escuchaba algunas voces lejanas pero no lograba ver absolutamente nada.

 _-Ven, no te haré daño- una voz que parecía ser la de un hombre algo mayor. Ya no se hallaba en la obscuridad, ahora se encontraba escondida en lo que parecía ser una especie de ático. Había alguien con ella pero no lograba identificarlo._

 _-Vamos niños, no le haré daño- de nuevo esa voz nada familiar._

 _-¿Qué hacemos?- era ella, probablemente cuando era una niña._

 _-Quédate aquí, yo voy- era un chico, no lograba verlo pero por su voz extremadamente familiar sabía que era un hombre el que estaba con ella._

 _-Ten cuidado- Es lo único que logró articular._

 _-Cassie, no te voy a dejar. Compréndelo de una maldita vez- dijo el chico y plantó un beso en su frente._

-¡Cassandra! ¡Despierta!- una voz muy familiar la llamaba

Abrió con pesadez los ojos y descubrió a Newt frente a ella muy preocupado, ese chico sí que se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

-¿Eh…?

Newt soltó un suspiro, de verdad lucía preocupado. De hecho estaba algo pálido.

-¿Qué- qué pasó?- Cassandra se incorporó poco a poco con ayuda de Newt.

-Creo que te desmayaste, estaba a punto de ir por los med-jacks- Newt hizo una pausa de unos segundos, que para Cassandra le parecieron eternos- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué viste?

Newt la ayudó a incorporarse por completo y le ayudó con el saco para dormir, Cassandra aún no decía una palabra sobre lo que pasó, ¿Eso era un recuerdo? ¿Porque sucedió en ese preciso instante? Intentó no pensar en eso para poder descansar.

-¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que pasó?- se había olvidado de que Newt estaba con ella. Cassandra asintió.

-Creo… creo que recordé algo. De cuando era niña, estoy segura- Newt se había sentado junto a ella y la escuchaba atentamente.-Estaba en una especie de ático y había alguien conmigo, no logré ver quien era pero… me estaba protegiendo de algo. Más bien de alguien. Eso es todo- Cassandra soltó un largo suspiro para voltear a ver a Newt.

-Vaya, eso… eso sí que es algo extraño- el chico se estaba acomodando junto a ella. –Pero creo que ya te esforzaste demasiado, tienes que descansar- Newt era una persona muy amable con personas a las que quería, y Caassandra ahora era una de ellas.

-¿Irás a dormir también?- era una pregunta estúpida, seguramente Newt tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dormir con una patética chica como ella.

-Sí, dormiré aquí. Contigo- esa última afirmación impactó un poco a Cassandra, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Al parecer su mente la traicionó y no solo lo pensó, sino que lo dijo haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla algo divertido.

-Porque los Creadores decidieron que te cuidaría, y así será- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora duerme, necesitas fuerzas para moverte y créeme que yo no volveré a arrastrarte.

Cassandra soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodó en el saco pero algo en su muñeca le impedía recargarse en brazo, decidió quitárselo, fuera lo que fuera la estaba lastimando. Al sacar su brazo derecho descubrió que el causante de su incomodidad era una linda pulsera con adornos verdes, al parecer esmeraldas, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su muñeca. Era tan linda que prefirió dormir con ella y estar un poco incomoda a perderla, pero antes quería enseñársela a su nuevo (y probablemente el único) amigo.

-Newt, ¿estás despierto?- Cassandra lo sacudió un poco.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa Cassie?- de nuevo ese apodo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Newt estaba algo adormilado y seguramente solo se le salió decirlo.

-Hey, mira esto- se acomodó en su lugar y le mostro la pulsera aún en su mano, no se la quería quitar por temor a perderla.

Newt parpadeó un par de veces para luego imitar la acción de la castaña, él también tenía una pulsera exactamente igual a la de ella.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y regresaron la vista a las pulsera, ¿por qué los dos tenían pulseras completamente iguales? El silencio se interpuso entre ambos.

-He intentado quitármela, pero no se quita con nada. Así que ni lo intentes Novata- comentó Newt para romper el silencio.

Se echaron una última mirada esperando que alguno de los dos supiera que pasaba, pero ninguno tenía idea alguna del porque tenían esas pulseras.

Ambos volvieron a su lugar para dormir e intentaron combatir el sueño con pláticas cortas o bromas pero el sueño terminó por ganarles la batalla.

 **¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quien sigue viva? Si, aunque no lo quieran, ¡yo! Jaja, bueno espero que este nuevo proyecto que estoy empezando les guste. Mi historia anterior quedó como un proyecto abandonado ya que no me gustó nada como lo comencé y solo era como una historia "prueba". Bueno, espero que esta historia de TMR sea de su agrado y la sigan.**

 **No sean tímidos y dejen reviews. Acepto críticas y comentarios. Siéntanse libres de enviarme un mensaje privado.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego :3**

 **Sharon Kennedy**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aún estaba algo obscuro cuando Newt despertó, sabía que Cassandra estaba despierta ya que la escuchaba hablar consigo misma. Pensó que era divertido oírla como peleaba con su propio yo así que se puso frente a ella aprovechando que esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Si sigues hablando así creeré que de verdad estás loca- comentó Newt dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña dio un saltito del susto y fulminó a Newt con la mirada para luego darle un empujón de broma.

-Pensé que aún estabas dormido, casi me matas de un susto- Cassandra se frotó los ojos para ver con claridad.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Solo quería estar seguro de que aún estabas viva y cuerda- Newt no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Los dos chicos se quedaron hablando por un rato hasta que un gran estruendo los interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Cassandra parecía asustada, o simplemente confundida. Se levantó de su lugar, parecía dispuesta a ir a investigar.

Newt la tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-Son las Puertas, se están abriendo shank- Newt miraba en la dirección proveniente del estruendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cassandra estaba más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos, te enseñaré- el rubio se había levantado y le ofrecía una mano. Ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo que Cassandra podía apreciar con más claridad los rasgos de Newt: su cabello rubio y sus ojos color chocolate. Tomó su mano y por un momento se quedó observando y analizando sus ojos, le eran muy familiares, pero ¿de dónde?

Salieron del bosque y Cassandra pudo ver los dos escenarios que los rodeaban: los grandes muros de piedra con lianas enredadas a ellos, y por el otro lado, un área con edificaciones de madera no muy elaboradas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Cassandra recorría el lugar con la mirada. Newt la palmeó en la espalda y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando Newt susurró en su oído.-Bienvenida al Área, Novata.

Ya había amanecido por completo y no había ni rastro de Newt por toda la Finca, así que Alby se dispuso a buscarlo.

En cambio Newt sabía perfectamente que necesitaba regresar a la Finca ya que los Habitantes seguramente preguntaban por él, pero no podía dejar a Cassandra sola.

Después de un rato pensándolo por fin hablo con ella.

-¿Cassandra?- ¿de verdad iba a dejarla sola? Si algo le pasaba a esa chica se lamentaría todos los días de su miertera vida. La ojiverde volteó a verlo, esos dos habían logrado una gran conexión en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que irme, creo que lo sabes- el chico hizo una pausa corta y luego prosiguió- Necesito que te quedes aquí, te prometo que regresaré por ti. Si es necesario trepa los árboles y haz lo posible para que no te vean, ¿está bien?

Cassandra solo asintió y le hizo caso al rubio para trepar el árbol más cercano. Después de eso Newt desapareció entre la maleza del bosque.

El chico regresó a la Finca con los demás justo a tiempo para desayunar, todos sabían que si llegabas tarde a la hora de alguna comida era casi imposible que Frypan te diera una ración de comida, si lograbas te daba las sobras.

Se sentó junto con los Encargados de todos los trabajos del Área, pero no logró ver a Alby entre los Habitantes.

-¿Dónde está Alby?- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando dos manos lo tomaron por los hombros haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo.

-Justo aquí shank, más bien la pregunta es para ti, ¿dónde estabas?- Alby se había sentado junto a él y todos en la mesa lo miraban con curiosidad.

-En el bosque, pasé la noche ahí y sabes que cuando estoy en ese lugar suelo… distraerme un poco- contestó el rubio volviendo a su comida.

Alby lo miró de reojo y asintió, sabía que si alguno lograba ver a la chica estaría muerto. Todos terminaron su comida y s dirigieron a trabajar. Ya cuando todos se habían marchado solo quedaban Newt y Alby, el rubio estaba a punto de salir cuando Alby se posó frente a él impidiéndole seguir.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- Newt estaba confundido por la acción de su líder.

-Lo que pasa es que me vas a decir justo ahora que ocultas shuckface- el chico se había cruzado de brazos y no parecía que fuera a moverse.

-No estoy ocultando nada Alby, ahora muévete- Newt necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que el moreno comenzara con su interrogatorio.

El de ojos chocolate comenzó a moverse pero Alby lo detuvo, como lo esperaba. _Hora de las preguntas,_ pensó Newt. No estaba de humor como para responder a un interrogatorio.

-No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que escondes Newt. Te conozco bien y sé perfectamente que ocultas algo- Alby le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Lanzó los brazos al aire en un signo de resignación y lanzó un bufido.

-Muy bien shank, ¿quieres que te diga? Lo haré- no le iba a contar nada de la chica a menos que fuera necesario, pero si iba a pedir algo que siempre quiso- Estoy harto de tener que cuidar de un montón de garlopos que esperan que sus mamis vengan a consolarlos todas las noches, no quiero estar a cargo ¿entiendes? Prefiero ser un Corredor y arriesgar mi miertera vida todos los días que seguir estando al cargo- terminó las últimas frases casi gritando y con la cara enrojecida por la ira, Alby simplemente lo miró por unos instantes y bajó la mirada.

-Ésta bien, convocaré una Asamblea para que aprobemos tu decisión, ya puedes irte- Alby dio media vuelta y se alejó. Newt no se sentía mal por gritarle, necesitaba desquitarse de todas las emociones que contenía. Él era reconocido en el Área gracias a su extrema calma para situaciones de locura, pero nadie sabía que esa calma es solo una máscara ya que por dentro hay emociones que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir.

Antes de salir regresó con Frypan, desde su llegada al Área se había vuelto un gran amigo para Newt. Confiaba más en él que incluso Alby. Entró a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos que solo estaban ahí para adornar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Newt?- preguntó Fry sin siquiera verlo. Él sabía muy bien quien entraba y salía de su cocina.

Newt solo suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-¿Me podrías dar una ración extra?- intentó disimular, para lo cual descubrió que era muy malo.

-Wow, ¿Newt pidiendo más comida? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una Novata en la Caja?- comentó Fry entre risas volteando a verlo con su preciada espátula en mano.

Ese último comentario lo hizo estremecerse pero forzó una sonrisa y suspiro.

-A veces tu comida no es muy llenadora que digamos- intentó animar la situación, ¿por qué no simplemente le daba el maldito plato y se largaba? Inspiró profundamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Hey, me ofendes- Fry se llevó una mano al lugar donde se supone que debe estar el corazón y fingió hacerse el ofendido. Por cosas como esas Frypan era de sus mejores amigos.

-No te tomes todo tan enserio Fry- continuó la broma con una verdadera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El cocinero ya le tenía el plato listo y se lo tendía.

-Solo no pidas más o esos garlopos querrán que les sirva más cada vez que quieran- el chico regresó a sus labores en la cocina y ya no miraba a Newt.

-Gracias Fry, y no te preocupes por eso- Newt tomó el plato y salió de la cocina en dirección al bosque, la comida era para Cassandra. Que la dejara sola no quería decir que la iba a dejar sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Ya en el bosque caminó en la misma dirección que la noche pasada pensando en la plática que había tenido con Alby, _¿De verdad prefiero ser Corredor a tener que encargarme de estos shanks? Necesito despejarme y supongo que el Laberinto es un buen lugar. Supongo que ser Corredor no es tan malo como creo._

Comenzó a buscar a la chica y la encontró colgada de los pies en uno de los árboles, sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-¿Intentas pensar?- se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cassandra abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó al suelo por la sorpresa. Newt soltó una carcajada y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Pensé que eras más lista- Newt aún sonreía y la despeinó un poco. Luego le tendió el plato, el cual la chica tomó con algo de desesperación y comenzó a comer una de las dos mitades de sándwich que el plato tenía.

-Al final no te olvidaste de mi- dijo Cassandra una vez que terminó de comer. El chico la miró y tomó su mano.

-Te prometí que regresaría, y yo nunca rompo una promesa- dijo el rubio mientras plantaba un beso en los nudillos de la chica.

Esta solo sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, lo que le pareció divertido a Newt. La soltó pero casi por inercia se quitó su buzo y se lo tendió a la chica. Cassandra no comprendía porque se lo daba, pero aun así lo tomó. Como si él le leyera la mente contestó.

-Estás helada, esto te mantendrá caliente si lo tienes puesto- Newt le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto para que se lo pusiera. Ella obedeció y se puso el buzo blanco para luego alisarlo con sus manos.

-Gracias- fue lo único que logró articular. _No pensé que de verdad me cuidaría, pensé que solo me dejaría a mi suerte._

-Combina con tu blusa- comentó Newt unos segundos después. La castaña bajó la mirada para revisar su atuendo, llevaba puesto una blusa lila, pantalones negros algo ajustados, y botas negras.

Newt hizo casi lo mismo y la examinó por milésima vez, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla. Ella vio lo que Newt hacía y se pasó una mano por el cabello. De verdad era una chica linda, _No pienso dejar que alguno de esos shanks la toque_ , Newt estaba más que dispuesto a cuidarla con su vida.

-Tienes buen gusto- comentó la chica rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Ah… Eh… Gracias, supongo- contestó Newt tímidamente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando ella lo sacó de su trance. El rubio se levantó e hizo una seña para que la chica lo imitara.

-Tengo que irme, el Novato llegará en unas horas. Sabes que hacer- el chico solo sonrió y la ayudo a trepar de nuevo en un árbol, luego volvió a desaparecer entre la arboleda.

Newt fue a ayudar a Zart en los Jardines como siempre hacía cuando no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, ya que Alby aún no había convocado la Asamblea y el Novato aún no llegaba. Estar en los Jardines lo hacía sentir un poco más relajado y lo distraía de su miertera vida en el Área.

Estaba recogiendo las cosechas de la última siembra cuando Alby lo mandó a llamar junto con Zart, la Asamblea estaba por comenzar. En ese momento no se preocupaba tanto por la Asamblea, sino por el Novato, la Caja aún no subía y ya se había tardado. Con un bufido atendió al llamado y fue detrás del Encargado de los Jardines.

Ya estaban todos los Encargados en el Consejo, solo faltaba él. Una vez adentro se sentó en su lugar asignado, junto a Alby y este comenzó con la Asamblea.

-Muy bien todos, guarden silencio- comenzó Alby- Como ya les había comentado a algunos, nuestro querido Newt quiere dejar el mando para convertirse en Corredor.

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos y comentarios entre todos. Alby los acalló en un segundo.

-Escuchen shanks, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que este garlopo quiera ir y arriesgar su trasero en el Laberinto, pero es lo que él quiere. Así que quiero su opinión.

El primero en comentar algo fue Zart, se levantó de su lugar para hablar igual que todos lo hacían cuando les llegaba su turno. Parecía igual que todos confundido por la decisión de Newt, pero terminó por aceptarlo. _Si ese shank quiere arriesgarse ahí está bien, es su decisión,_ con eso concluyó y volvió a tomar su lugar.

Así pasó con todos, hasta que le llegó el turno a Gally, este estaba más que dispuesto a oponerse a la decisión que Newt había tomado, pero como siempre él era el único que se oponía. Por fin fue el turno de Minho, el Encargado de los Corredores, quien a pesar de su obvia sorpresa por la locura que Newt quería cometer terminó aceptando.

-Muy bien, la mayoría aceptó esta decisión, por lo cual Newt desde mañana comienzas a ser Corredor- el moreno se había volteado para verlo- Minho te ayudará aunque ya sabes de lo que va esto- justo antes de que Alby pudiera decir algo más comenzó a sonar una alarma, todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Todos salieron de inmediato en dirección a la Caja, los primeros en adelantarse fueron Newt y Gally. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un chico de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y algo debilucho. Los comentarios comenzaron de inmediato.

-Está hecho un pedazo de klunk…

-Solo mírenlo, es muy obvio que terminará siendo Fregón…

Las burlas sobraban pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, el chico echo a correr.

-¡Tenemos un Corredor!

-El slinthead terminará en el Laberinto

Todos observaban al chico entre carcajadas, este se había tropezado y estaba en el suelo. Parecía que se había lastimado el tobillo. Nadie se atrevió a ir por él, así que Newt tomó la iniciativa. Con toda la calma posible se dirigió hacia el chico.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Newt se la tendía amablemente. El chico muy asustado la tomó y se levantó a trompicones.

-Me llamó Newt, ¿cuál es tu nombre Novato?- Newt no parecía muy sorprendido por su actitud, era normal que cuando llegarás en la Caja estuvieras asustado. Pero Cassandra llegó inconsciente, ¿por qué ella había llegado así? Intentó no pensar en ella y concentrarse en el Novato.

-M-me llamo Eric- el chico parecía a punto de desmayarse. Newt lo sujetó por la cintura y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Lo dejó con Alby para que le diera la Visita Guiada y comenzó a ocuparse de las provisiones.

Descubrió, que entre las provisiones para la enfermería, había escondidas algunas cosas de chica, _Supongo que claramente son para Cassandra,_ las tomó´y las metió en su bolsa para ocultarlas de los otros. A menos que fuera necesario les contaría a los demás sobre ella.

Terminó de acomodar y revisar las provisiones en la bodega, ya era de la cena pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que la chica estuviera viva. Tomó una manzana de la cocina y se dirigió al bosque, _Tengo que dejarla en un lugar más cercano, esto de tenerla en el bosque no está funcionando_ , pensó y siguió caminando hasta encontrar a la castaña dormida en una cama de hojas secas, si despierta era hermosa, dormida lucía como una verdadera princesa. Se quitó la bolsa y la dejó de lado para removerla un poco.

-¿Cassandra?- la chica despertó al primer contacto. Ella sonrió y el rubio le devolvió el gesto.

-Los Creadores se apiadaron de ti y enviaron algunas cosas de chica. Te salvaste de ser como uno de nosotros- Newt le tendió la bolsa con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La chica la tomó y le agradeció.

-Tengo que irme, oh y toma- le dio la manzana y la chica solo asintió, estaba aún algo adormilada y parecía que no todo su cuerpo reaccionara al mismo tiempo.

Newt regresó a la Finca con sus demás compañeros, los cuales lo estaban esperando en la mesa, ansiosos. Al parecer estaban hablando del Novato cuando el rubio llegó.

-Mañana empieza con Winston, como todos los Novatos- decía Alby mientras que el chico de ojos color chocolate tomaba su asiento junto a él.

-Sí, espero que el Novato tenga agallas para mínimo sacrificar una gallina, sino es que él es una- prosiguió Winston.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del joven Carnicero, Newt solo logró sonreír.

-¿La fiesta será mañana, cierto?- comentó Clint cambiando de tema. El chico no era muy participativo en las pláticas y cuando hablaba solo lo hacía para hacer preguntas. Todos asintieron aún sonrientes por el chiste.

Terminaron de comer y todos se dirigieron a dormir. Newt pensó quedarse un rato más con la Novata ya que mañana probablemente no estaría con ella en todo el día. Cuando llegó con la ojiverde aún estaba registrando las cosas que Newt le trajo. Alzo la vista un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa y devolvió la vista hacía sus nuevas pertenencias.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó el chico sentándose frente a ella.

-Solo ropa, y algunas cosas de chicas- Cassandra hizo énfasis en la palabra _chicas_ , al parecer realmente eran cosas que solo las mujeres pueden ver o utilizar.

Newt soltó una pequeña risa pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, hacía frío y no recordaba que la chica tenía su buzo.

-¿Aún necesitaras mi buzo?- preguntó Newt señalándolo- Porque yo si lo necesito- soltó una risita y Cassandra lo imitó. La chica se lo quitó y se lo tendió a Newt, quien se lo puso inmediatamente. A pesar de que la castaña no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de perfume, su buzo se había impregnado de su olor. Newt inspiró profundamente y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la chica le ganó la palabra.

-¿Tienen duchas por aquí?- Vaya, no lo había pensado. Tenía más problemas que atender que se olvidó por completo de que Cassandra tenía las mismas necesidades que él.

-Claro que tenemos, ven. Newt se levantó y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Cassandra envolvió de nuevo todos los artículos nuevos que tenía y los llevó consigo. Caminaron hasta las duchas y ella entró.

-Tu tranquila, yo vigiló que ningún garlopo entre por aquí- le dijo Newt antes de que entrara.

Escogió un cubículo y dejo la ropa en un pequeño gabinete, que al parecer todos los cubículos lo tenían, y se deshizo de su ropa. Abrió la llave y dio un respingo al sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre ella pero se acostumbró y la dejó correr por todo su cuerpo. En verdad no quería ducharse, solo quería despejarse un poco y creía que el agua la ayudaría.

Mojó su cabello y sacó del gabinete algo de jabón que había entre sus cosas, lo frotó por su cabello y su cuerpo y se enjuagó. No tenía noción del tiempo pero cuando por fin terminó supuso que se había tardado alrededor de 10 minutos.

Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando la puerta se abrió, se arrinconó hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Cassandra?- era Newt, el chico había cerrado la puerta después de entrar. Ella salió de su escondite improvisado tímidamente.

-Aquí estoy- le ofreció al chico una sonrisa tímida y este solo rio por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya habías terminado. Te espero afuera- el rubio estaba por salir cuando la puerta se abrió.

Newt retrocedió unos pasos y Cassandra se puso detrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a Frypan del otro lado. Newt solo logró correr al cubículo que la chica había utilizado tomándola de la mano. Su única salida era la puerta y ahora estaba bloqueada por un visitante no deseado.

Newt tomó a la chica por la cintura acercándola a él, cubrió la boca de la chica pidiendo que no hiciera ningún ruido y ella solo asintió, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y hecho de tener a Newt tan cerca la aceleraba más. Le quitó la mano de la boca y la acercó más a él. Al parecer a Newt no le importó mucho el hecho de que Cassandra estuviera completamente desnuda y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una simple toalla que podía resbalar en cualquier momento. Al no escuchar ruido alguno Newt decidió que era momento de escapar, soltó la cintura de la chica y tomó su mano pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con ellos y el rubio resbaló jalando a Cassandra junto con él. Newt se levantó pero Cassandra no lo hizo, como lo había pensado antes su toalla se había caído y solo le hizo una seña a Newt para que se diera la vuelta. El rubio obedeció y se pasó las manos por el cabello en un acto de desesperación.

Una vez que los dos estaban de pie salieron del cubículo lo más discreto posible, pero al parecer los zapatos de Newt no estaban de acuerdo con eso, se maldijo internamente y continuaron caminando pero casi instantáneamente se detuvieron. Frypan los observaba con la boca completamente abierta, _Perfecto, estamos jodidos._

Cassandra solo se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Newt y este hizo lo mismo, quería correr pero sabía que sería en vano, los atraparían. Estaba a punto de hablar pero Fry lo interrumpió.

-¿Newt? ¿Una chica? ¿Qué garlopos pasa aquí?- el cocinero parecía más sorprendido que enojado, pero Newt no podía distinguir que era lo que su rostro expresaba.

-Fry, por favor no digas nada…- Estaba asustado y no quería expresarlo, pero no pensó que el tono de su voz lo delataría.

-No me digas que tú y ella, ya sabes… ¿Estaban…?- el chico parecía incómodo por la situación pero Newt lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué diablos lo dices?- El rostro de Newt estaba rojo, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza.

-Porque son un desastre, solo mírense- Fry los estaba señalando. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del mal aspecto que tenían. Cassandra tenía el cabello alborotado y la toalla mal acomodada. Él tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa mojada. Sí que eran un desastre. Los dos chicos se miraron avergonzados.

-Fry, de verdad. No digas nada, si alguien se entera…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Era Alby. _Genial, ahora sí que estoy jodidamente muerto._ Newt y Cassandra solo compartieron miradas entre sí.

 **Holaaaaaaaa, si ya sé. Este capítulo es algo raro pero dicen que todo se parece a su dueño. Jaja, espero que les guste. Bye!**


End file.
